


Sick Snuggles

by Miss_iwatobiprplpanda



Series: Soumako One-Shots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sick Character, SouMako Week, good bf makoto, i should sleep, it's currently 2:37 am, pouty whiny sousuke, soft hours, why is this so cute ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_iwatobiprplpanda/pseuds/Miss_iwatobiprplpanda
Summary: Sousuke gets sick and Makoto takes care of him.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Makoto leaves the room, closes the door  and when he’s half-way down the stairs when he hears, “It’s not like I can go anywhere Tachibana, but hurry back!” The grumpiness eminent in his boyfriend’s voice.





	Sick Snuggles

“Makotoooooooo,” he hears his boyfriend whine for the 5th time this morning. Yesterday Sousuke was in the rain all day, which explains why he has a burning fever today. Of course Makoto would take care of Sousuke, always, but his whining is driving Makoto a little crazy. 

 

The brunette sighs to himself and walks upstairs to their shared bedroom. Makoto pushes the door open slightly, peeks his head inside and sees his boyfriend wrapped in a mountain of blankets, with only his face visible. “What’s the matter Sou?”

 

All Sousuke does is pout and melt into the bed further. “I’m lonely! I want love Makoto! I’m dying and I need my angel’s kiss to heal me.”

 

Makoto steps into the room and rolls his eyes at Sousuke’s cuteness. He stands beside the bed and sits beside his partner. Green eyes meets teal and Makoto offers a small smile. Sousuke shifts his body so he pushes against the brunette even more. 

 

Makoto gently places the back of his hand against Sousuke’s forehead, which is very warm. “You’re still burning up Sou. I’ll kiss you once you get a little better, I don’t want your sick,” he teases to his pouty boyfriend. 

 

Sousuke furrows his eyebrows and whines, “I knowwwww. But I want love still. Can we snuggle for a bit.”

 

Makoto blushes slightly and nods, “Of course Honey. Just let me grab your medicine.”

 

“No! It’s gross,” Sousuke frowns at Mako’s statement.

 

The green-eyed male shakes his head. “You have to take it. It is yucky but it’ll help you get better. Then I can give you all the kisses in the world.”

 

Looking away, Sousuke considers his offer.  _ ‘Medicine in exchange for kisses from Makoto hmmmmmmmm…’  _ he thinks to himself. After a few moments, the raven-haired man sighs and groans out “Okayyyy fine! But I better get a kiss after.”

 

Makoto smiles brightly and kisses Sousuke’s forehead. “Sit tight, I’ll be right back,” he gently mutters out. 

 

Makoto leaves the room, closes the door  and when he’s half-way down the stairs when he hears, “It’s not like I can go anywhere Tachibana, but hurry back!” The grumpiness eminent in his boyfriend’s voice. 

  
  


In a couple of minutes, footsteps are heard coming up the stairs. Makoto pushes the door back open with his foot, as his hands are full. He’s carrying a bottle of medicine, a water bottle and a bowl filled with water and a towel. He sets everything carefully on the nightstand and moves to sit beside his sick partner again.

 

“Missed me?” Makoto asks, with playfulness lacing his voice.

 

Sousuke rolls his eyes again, “Yes, I did you jerk. You were gone for hoursssss.” Makoto takes the towel and dips it into the cool water in the bowl. He wrings out the excess water and places the cold, wet towel to the sick man’s forehead. Sousuke fusses a bit but relaxes once again.

 

“Well, I’m back now my sick Sou. So don’t worry anymore.”

 

Sousuke nods, “Okay, thank you. But since you abandoned me for so long, you have to snuggle me to make up for it.”

 

Makoto responds, “After you take your medicine.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes Sousuke, please.”

 

“No!”

 

“Sou-”

 

He gets cut off by his boyfriend’s loud whining. “I don’t want toooooo, don’t make me! Please Makoto.” He gives the brunette puppy eyes.

 

Makoto sighs. He does have a weak spot for Sousuke’s pouts, so of course he gives in to his boyfriend’s demands. “Okay honey. No medicine for right now, but later you have to take it,” Mako says in a stern voice. 

 

Sousuke’s face lights up and he smiles. “Thank youuu. You’re the best nurse ever!” Sousuke shifts to one side of the bed, leaving space for Makoto to lay down.

 

“Come here and let’s snuggle please.” He holds the blanket up, inviting Makoto in his swaddled cocoon. Makoto’s heart gets soft at the gesture and he moves to hop inside next to his boyfriend. The teal eyed man nuzzles into Makoto’s chest and wraps an arm around his waist.

 

“You’re really soft,” Sousuke says as he closes his eyes. Makoto gently runs his fingers in his boyfriend’s dark hair. 

 

“Thank you Sou. It’s still early, and you need a lot of rest if you want to get better.”

 

Makoto feels his partner nod against his chest, “I’m a bit sleepy,” Sousuke whispers.

 

“I know honey. Get some rest, and later when you wake up we can get you something to eat.”

 

“Thank you, and I love you. I know I am very whiny when I’m sick, but thank you for looking after me.”

 

“I love you too. And of course I’d look after you. I need to make sure okay.” After a few moments, there’s no response. All Makoto hears is the soft breathing of his boyfriend. He smiles to himself and can’t help but melt into the bed and close his eyes as well. It’s moments like these that Makoto really appreciates.The soft and quiet times with Sousuke mean everything. Even if his boyfriend is a sick and whiny mess, he loves him to death. Makoto can feel his heart flutter a little as he drifts off to sleep as well.

 

Later in the evening, Sousuke wakes up to see Makoto scrolling on his phone beside him. “What time is it?” the sick man groggily whispers. Startled, Mako looks down at him, not expecting to hear his voice, but goes to check the time.

 

“It’s 3:42 Sleeping Beauty. Are you hungry?” Makoto tilts his head.

 

Sousuke nods and Makoto slowly moves out from under the covers. His lifts up his boyfriend’s arm and leans it on a pillow. “I’ll go cook you something and bring it up for you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Sousuke says and Makoto leans down again to press a kiss to his forehead, as Makoto took the towel off while he was sleeping. The brunette pulls back and makes his way out of the room and down to the kitchen to make his boyfriend something to eat.

  
Sousuke gently scoops up the pillow that Makoto placed his arm on. He snuggles it while taking in the shorter male’s scent. Moments like this really remind Sousuke of how lucky he is to have found such an angel like Makoto. His heart grows as warm as his forehead and he smiles to himself.  _ ‘I’m going to marry him one day…’  _ Sousuke thinks to himself as his chest begins to swell with love. The sick male flutters his eyes shut, reminiscing about his boyfriend, as the scent of food fills the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This story made me so soft, and hopefully you as well. I love this ship gosh dangit. Thank you for reading! You're wonderful btw, have a nice day/night/evening~


End file.
